Secrets in the dark
by JumpingBunny23
Summary: School is a place to learn and make mistakes, but not all mistakes are for the better. Secrets cause trouble and tea calms, wonder what you get if you mix the two. Rated M for any inconvenience of language and violence.


Chapter 1: Prologue

...Hi readers...*dodges knives and bullets*... Hey! That's not nice. Anyway I'm here to give you a new fanfic, it's not something I would normally write, but I would like to give it a shot. Any hints during the story would be greatly appreciated and I will give you credit for the part you played.

Now I'm not entirely sure about this and I might back out a few times during the progress of the story, although I will try my best to keep it interesting and to keep the reviews piling up.

Please enjoy and leave comments on your way out!

Character description:

Gender: Female (as always)

Age: 18

Height: 5'6" (she's rather short, believe me it helps in the story)

Weight: Rather skinny so not going to imagine weight.

Hair colour: Hazel

Hair length: Mid-back to waist

Eye colour: Hazel

Back story: Growing up she never thought to be an important person in life, and so she never would have seen that her father's illness would have had a great effect on her life. She moved from her childhood home to a whole different country all together.

Name: Zikuka

Surname: Habika (any suggestions for a change please tell me I'm a little sceptical about this one)

Prologue:

Third pov Drogo

It's a plain day in Serena; all the students of Konoha High are preparing for their end year exams, except for one.

Drogo, the highest scoring metric is feeling off. However it's not the first time he felt this way. He also carries a dark secret with him, one that his family strictly prevents him from revealing to anyone outside the manor. The Feblona family has a secret, one handed down to them from earlier generations.

Drogo, being the middle child, has a bad temper when he's bored. He got up from the windowsill and went outside of his dorm room. Walking along the streets of Serena he didn't know what to do, and so lost in thought he also didn't see a girl headed in his direction. He did however notice her when she cursed him for knocking her over.

"Fucking jerk! Watch where you're going!" the hazel eyed girl shouted at him, picking herself up moments later and purposely bumping him with her shoulder to get past.

"Rude girl." He mumbled as he watched her walk away until she turned a corner and was out of sight in an instant the only thing that remained was the smell of tea.

Third pov Zikuka

As much as she wanted to go to the book store today, Zikuka knew that she didn't have any money left over from shopping for supplies. She had just finished moving all of her things into her dorm room. Konoha High seemed like a normal school and boring from the old building and teachers.

After a while of sitting on her bed in though she went out to see if she could find the fountain that she saw yesterday, not knowing that she would bump into someone who would change her life.

A few blocks of walking had Zikuka ready to scream in frustration. "Where the fuck is that fountain?!" Not even bothering to look or focus she didn't see a boy from her school walking in her direction, but she certainly noticed him when he bumped into her. "Fucking jerk! Watch where you're going!" getting up again she bumped him out of the way and continued walking, though she did hear a faint whisper of "rude" from him. "Rude yourself jackass." She mumbled turning the corner at the end of the road and entering the Café De Sacrut. The owner of the café knows Zikuka from a while back when she had come in to buy tea for her sick father; he was also there for her when he had passed away.

"Zikuka, what a surprise seeing you so soon. How is settling in coming along?" the owner, Tsunade, asked holding her arms out to hug Zikuka.

"It's going ok Tsunade, just irritated with the rude boys they have at that school." Zikuka replied, "Can I have my usual please? I'll pay it when I get my monthly allowance."

"No need dear, I'll bring it for you. Rosewater and mint tea coming right up." She turned and looked to the kitchen "Kakashi! Rosewater and mint tea on the double! Put that book down and get to work!" She yelled to the back.

"Thanks Tsunade, you're a great help" Zikuka said going to her normal table in the back and out of the sunlight. She didn't notice a pair of hazel and chocolate eyes following her every move. Drogo had decided to follow her since he had nothing better to do and he couldn't get that smell out of his nose.

After ten minutes a steaming cup of rosewater and mint tea and a plate of soft, warm cheese cake was placed on the table where Zikuka sat, "Here you go Zikuka, hope you enjoy it." Kakashi said with a smile and a scratch to his silver gravity-defying hair.

"You didn't have to Kakashi, but thank you." Zikuka said returning the smile.

"By the way, do you know that guy? He's been staring at you for quite a while." Kakashi asked pointing to the window where Drogo had stood a few seconds ago.

"Who? There's nobody there."

"Strange. I could've sworn there was a guy with light blond hair in a white vest." Kakashi scratched his head again, but Zikuka narrowed her eyes.

"Hey Kakashi, next time you see him and I'm around please throw him out. He's the jerk that bumped into me on my way here."

"No problem Zikuka, just don't let Tsunade hear that, she'll kill him." Kakashi let out a shy laugh.

Third pov Drogo

She almost saw him, he would have to avoid that silver head if he wants to continue following this new girl around (dude she's not new, she's been here a while but you're an idiot so whoopee).

"Tsunade will kill me if she finds out I'm a stalker." He whispered to himself as he rounded the corner and returned to the dorm rooms.

Well I couldn't come up with anything else so this is all folks. I apologize for not writing my other stories anymore, lost all inspiration for those, but I'll eventually get back to them.

Leave a review on your way out please!

I'm holding Naruto hostage until then!

Naruto: She's not kidding, please save me! Her tortures are worse than Tsunade's!


End file.
